Lip movement capturing is a biological recognition technology for recognizing a lip movement of a user on the basis of facial feature information of the user. At present, lip movement capturing is applied to extensive fields, plays a very important role in many fields of access control and attendance, identity recognition and the like and brings great convenience to people's lives. A deep learning method is usually adopted for a lip movement capturing product. A lip feature classification model is trained by deep learning and then a lip feature is judged by use of the classification model.
However, when the deep learning method is adopted to train lip features, the number of the lip features completely depends on types of lip samples. For example, if mouth opening and mouth closing are to be judged, it is at least necessary to acquire a great number of samples in which mouths are opened and closed. If lip curling is to be judged, it is necessary to acquire a great number of samples in which lips are curled and then training is performed again. Therefore, not only is time consumed but also real-time capturing may not be implemented.